


No Longer On The Go

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: Tony visits Gibbs' house after his death (at a ripe old age) and is surprised by what he finds …This takes place many years after jane_x80's On the Go which she wrote as a prequel to my 'Travellers' Joy' story.  I would recommend reading her story before reading this sequel.





	No Longer On The Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135433) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 
  * Inspired by [Traveller's Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835200) by [Ytteb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb). 



Tony DiNozzo sighed as he unlocked the door to Jethro Gibbs’ house. Even having to use a key highlighted how things had changed.

Gibbs had passed away peacefully a few days ago. Tony looked back with pleasure on the last decades of his former Boss’s life during which they had, he thought, cemented a friendship and drawn close. Tony had never thought that the pair would enjoy playing checkers together and ambling through Rock Creek Park reminiscing about their earlier expeditions there to locate errant sailors and miscreant Marines.

Tony had just come from the lawyer’s office where he had been handed a copy of Jethro’s will … and been shaken by some of its contents.

Now, slightly aimlessly, Tony began to go through the contents of Gibbs’ closets and drawers, trying not to imagine Gibbs’ gruff outrage at the intrusion.

In Gibbs’ bathroom, Tony’s brow wrinkled at the sight of a lady’s razor perched on the sink but, he reasoned, Gibbs had always been one for the ladies. He opened the bathroom cabinet and stared in surprise at the sight of the bargain pack of ladies’ razors … Jethro must have had more ladies in line than he’d realised.

Tony moved on to the laundry room and winced as he remembered that Gibbs had finally succumbed as he bent to retrieve his washing from the dryer. Tony began to fold the clothes neatly and stopped in surprise as he came across a pair of boxers which had worn soft and thin through years of washing … it wasn’t the fact that the Boss had well-worn clothes but rather that the pattern was clearly that of frolicking Mickey Mouse figures. As Tony looked closer, he saw that the boxers had even been neatly darned at some point – Jethro must have had some sentimental attachment to them.

Tony wandered back to the living room and sat down on the couch, still clutching the boxers: perhaps something now made a type of sense. Jethro’s will had revealed a sizeable (and profitable) holding in Disney. The Marine Corps Benevolent Fund would be bolstered from an unlikely source.

Tony left the house in thoughtful mood but somehow, he wasn’t surprised that Jethro continued to be mysterious in death as well as life – it was the nature of the man. And perhaps Tony would take a visit to Disneyland using some of his own legacy from Gibbs …

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jane_x80 for the conversation around the implications of a go-bag and for the collaboration in taking it further.
> 
> I don't think I quite worked out the links as well as you did ...


End file.
